holmesville_metropolitan_transit_authorityfandomcom-20200213-history
Federal Atlantic Metro Transit Commission
}} The Federal Atlantic Metro Transit Commission(branded the MTC) is the major transit system that serves Atlantic Island City, Federal Capital District. The MTC has the largest transit system in the Atlantic Islands, with over active stations, over miles of track, revenue vehicles, routes, and about million annual unlinked trips. Average weekday ridership across the system is about passengers. The Metro has a workforce of over 20,000. The Metro's headquarters is at 127 W. 25th Street, Holmesville, NN . Fare Good for one trip in one direction on MTC routes. May be paid in cash or by CapCard smartcard Stored Value. Zone Fare Routes MTC Bus the bus network branded MTC Bus operates local and limited bus routes throughout the Atlantic Island City and some nearby suburbs. Since there are 4 different divisions (one for each borough), first you will be shown how to identify a MTC Bus route. examples M55L; M = prefix for which borough division , 55 = the route number and any suffix and L = limited suffix (only fir limited service) M = Midvale Island Rx = Roxbourgh Q = Queensland W = Woodland 'Midvale Island Division routes' 'Roxbourgh Division routes' 'Queensland Division routes' 'Woodland Division routes' MTC Rail MTC's Metro Area Xpress (or MAX) MTC Atlantic Island Railroad The MTC bus Divisions Midvale Island Bus Division These are the bus depots and the routes that operate out of the Holme City bus division. Roxbourgh Bus Division Queensland Bus Division Woodland Bus Division MTC Rail Division MTC Railroad Division MTC Bridges, Tunnels and Ferries Division History Fleet MTC Bus roster Note: All buses currently in service are wheelchair accessible. Current roster This roster is being updated on a day to day basis. The Fleet consists of Neoplan AN440's, AN440LF's and AN460's; New Flyer D40LF's, D60LF's, C40LF's, C40LFR's, D40LFR's, DE40LFR's D60LFR's, DE60LFR's, XN60's; Orion VII HEV's and NABI 40 LFW's. MetroBus uses both CNG and diesel in their fleet and also has a large fleet of hybrid electric vehicles. on order Retired/Historic/Reserved roster MetroRide Roster MertoRail Roster MetroTram Roster MetroLink roster MetroLink operates a variety of suburban commuter rail vehicles in either push-pull, EMU or DMU operations, using overhead catenary for electrified lines. Below is the whole MetroLink rolling stock information. Diesel and Diesel-Electric (dual mode) Locomotives *1982 EMD F40PH **30 purchased; sold to North Coast Railroad in 2011 for their commuter rail service. *1993 General Electric P40DC **26 purchased; sold to North Coast Railroad in 2012 for their commuter rail service. *2011-2013 Bombardier ALP-45DP **numbered 9600-9688; 89 purchased; 61 on property and in service; option for 18 more; undecided. **retiring older diesel-only locomotives. Electric Locomotives *2001 Bombardier ALP-46 **numbered 9500-9536; 37 purchased; used on push-pull express lines that are electrified. Passenger Coaches *2003-2004 Alstom single-level coach "MetroLiner" **263 purchased; 99 are cab cars; 111 cars with restrooms; numbered 4400-4662 *2007-2011 Bombardier Multi-Level Coach "DoubleLiner" **168 purchased; 30 are cab cars; numbered 4670-4837 **used on push-pull express services and lines that are diesel only. Electric Multiple Units all EMU's use overhead wires for operation; 25 kV AC overhead catenary Budd Series EMU (ex SEPTA Silverliner II EMU) *numbered 101-157; 57 in service (ex 201 to 219, 251 to 269 R.R., and 9001 to 9017 Lines) *originally built in 1963 for the Pennsylvania Railroad and Reading Company *purchased in July 2012; being re-built by Bombardier at the Morris Yards and Shops; entered service 11/8/2012 *rebuilt by Morrison Knudsen in 1989 *624 hp (four 156 hp @ 1,700 rpm DC motors) *top speed: 85 mph *seats 124 to 127 *empty weight 101,400 pounds *used on the Media-South Lines during peak service. St. Louis Car Company Series EMU''' (ex SEPTA Silverliner III EMU) ''' *numbered 161-178; 19 in service (ex 220 to 239) *originally built in 1967 for the Pennsylvania Railroad for Harrisburg-Philadelphia service *purchased in July 2012, rebuilt by Bombardier at the Morris Yards and Shops; in service *engineer sits on left side of cab, unlike most other trains *rebuilt by Morrison Knudsen in 1989 *624 hp (four 156 hp @ 1,700 rpm DC motors) *top speed: 85 mph *seats 122 *empty weight 101,400 pounds *used during weekday peak hours to help with rail shortage; to be sold to North Coast Railroad once delivery of Series 7, 8 and 9 General Electric Series 4 EMU (1978--1982) *numbered Bombardier Transportation Series 5 EMU (2002--2005) *numbered 401-1100; 700 purchased; 692 in service (401-406 on loan to Gibson Transit Authority) *similar to NYCMTA's M7 EMU's; except with double doors, overhead catenary and line destination sign. *most popular EMU in the fleet; consists of 6 car trains to 12-car trains. Skoda Transportation Series 6 EMU's (2009-2013) *based off of the series 671 on use in Slovakia *100 3-train sets purchased; numbered 1201-1300 Stadler Rail Series 7 (KISS) Bi-Level EMU (on order) *MetroLink has just completed an order of 30 sets of 4-car Stadler Rail Series 8 EMU's (based off the KISS) for use on MetroLink lines. . These sets operate on 3rd rail underrunning 700V DC only. They are slated for delivery in July 2013. *They will be numbered 1301-1420. *The Series 8 is built to the specs in the link above. Stadler Rail Series 8 (Flirt3) single-level EMU (on order) *MetroLink has just completed an order of 15 sets of 4-car Stadler Rail Series 9 EMU's (based off the Flirt3) for use on MetroLink's Airport lines. . These sets operate on 3rd rail underrunning 700V DC only. They are slated for delivery in July 2013. *They will be numbered 1401-1460. *The Series 8 is built to the specs in the link above. *These series EMU's will be used on the Airport Lines. Stadler Rail Series 9 (Flirt3) single-level DMMU (on order) *MetroLink has just completed an order of 25 sets of 4-car Stadler Rail Series 9 EMU's (based off the Flirt3) for use on MetroLink lines. . These sets operate on 3rd rail underrunning 700V DC only. They are slated for delivery in July 2013. *They will be numbered 1461-1560. *The Series 9 is built to the specs in the link above. *These series DMMU's will be used on lines that use diesel only lines. Diesel Multiple Units Maintenance of way vehicles |} Maintenance facilities Governance Other transit agencies in the Holmesville region Category:Browse